Harry potter and the philosopher's stone: a twist
by JJQii
Summary: Join harry potter hermione granger, ron weasly and OC in their adventures.


Chapter one

Diagon alley

I woke up to a banging of music. I smiled. My sister was always messing with music. She had somehow succeeded to combine both magical and muggle music, it sounded un-believably awesome. "Cherisé turn that racket down." Scolded my mother. The music's volume de creased only slightly. My other sister, Nikita, rapped on my door as I got dressed. "We're going to see dad soon, hurry up." I made a noise which she took as a yes.

As soon as I left the room I smelled the delicious scent of muffins. "Kita"- my eldest sister's nickname- "have I told you how much I love you?" I said smiling innocently. "Oh, fine, just one." She said and she waved her wand at the muffin. It soared through the air and hit me on the face. "Hey!" I exclaimed. "Whoops." She said putting caramel on the rest. Just then my mom came down looking fancy. "Wow, mom, lookin' fancy." I said. She smiled slighty. Ever since I turned 11 she's ben very glum with me. I knew exactly what it was about but I didn't say anything.

She thought I'd be getting a letter from hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry, but I didn't. But she didn't stop being the over-protective mom that I always loved. "Yes, I'm going for an interview at the ministry of magic." She replied. "Which meabs we're going to london, we'll be staying there untill we get your letters from hogwarts"- her eyes quickly flashed with a little dissapointment as she looked at me- "and then we'll go to diagon alley, to get all of your things.". I sighed and went to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and brushed my hair, making it look a little more tidy. When I came back I saw my mom smiling at me broadly, the same smile that she gave my sisters.

I looked at the envelope in her hand. And gasped. She grabbed me and hugged me tightly. "Ooh, I knew you were just a late bloomer." She said. I took the letter as she ran to spread the news. I remoeved the letter and read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear JJ Van der sandt,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

I smiled and turned to the next page and read:

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic

by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory

by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration

by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions

by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

I giggled to myself. I will be attending hogwarts in just 4 weeks. Pretty soon everyone knew of my acceptance and they had cone to congradulate me personally, even an aunt and uncle I had never even met, apparantly their sun will also be attending hogwarts and that he is also going to be in his first year. I sighed ss we started packing. I was too excited to relax. We all joined hands and apparated to th leaky cauldron. We booked our rooms and settked in. My mother kept glancing at her watch. "Okay, your aunt charlene will be here shortly, she'll be helping you with your shopping." My mom said to me and my sisters.

And with that she apparated away. It was so cool. "When did dad say he'd stop by?" I asked nikita. "Uhm, around 10 tonight." She said. And with that both my isters went to diagon alley to do some light shopping. I stayed behind to wait for my aunt. I started pacing when she was 10 minutes late. A whoosh and a dark purple cloud appeared.

I heard a voice that I could never forget. "Where's a smoke sucker when you need one!" My aunt scolded the smoke. With a mental incantation the puple smoke was sucked into her wand. "That's better." She said. She looked at me and smiled. "There he is!" I smiled and hugged her. "So, are we ready to go school shopping?" I asked. "Sure thing, darling. I just gotta get some money out of the bank and then we're ready." She said. We walked out of the room.

My aunt removed her wand and waved it at the wall. A big hole appeared and we walked through it. She greeted everyone who glanced at us. She was a very charasmatic woman. When we reached gringotts I saw her giving a very big looking man a wink. It wasn't hard to tell he was blushing but it was hard to see through his big messy beard. After we got som money out of our vaults we went to the first shop. Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. I got my school uniform there, we then went to scrubulus writing instruments, where we bought my quills and inks. The next stop was obscurous books, where we bought fantastic beasts and where to find them.

We stopped at another shop, my aunt insisted that I get fancy scales and a very good quality cauldron. Our next stop was flourish and blott's where we were going to buy my books. "Okay, let's see. Standard book of spells, check, a history of magic, magical theory, a beginners guide to transfiguration, fantastic beasts and where to find them, one thousand nagical herbs and fungi, magical draughts and potions, dark forces: a guid to self protection, check, check, check, check, check, check and check." She said ticking off a list.

"Now, as a late birthday gift, I'm gonna let you get five extra books, go take your pick while I stand in line." She said. I hugged her and scanned through the books. I took a thick and colorful book, Simply spells. And another thick book, mostly magic: illustrative guide. And I was actually happy with those two. When I gave them to my aunt shr crossed her arms. "I said five books jj, not two." I chuckled. "I'm happy with these, you can buy me an ice cream." I suggested. "Hmm, or I choose three more books for you and buy you an ice cream." She said smiling. "Or we could do that." I said. She dissapeared aroynd a bookshelf and appeared behind one across the room. She had three big books in her hand, bigger than my hand and thicker than five fingers, but she carried them as if they were weightless.

I read the titles: curious curses and counter-curses for beginners, jinxing for dummies, Potions! And how to make them. "I see where I get my taste of books from." I said. She chuckled and paid for the extra five books. She tapped her wand on her bag and all my books was in it.

"Okay, last stop, Olivander's. She said as we walked out of the book shop. I was rather excited about this part of the shopping trip. When we entered the big man was there alongside a boy who held a wand in his hand. Tiny Fireworks were exploding out of the wand. I greeted them as they left. "Well, look who it is, Charlene." Said olivander. "This is my sister's son, he's come to buy a wand." Olivander looked at me and immediatly started measuring. After wrds we started with wands, 17 wands later. He took a wand out of a box.

"Wenge wood, fifteen inches, dragon heartstring." ( files/wenge_ ) I took the wand. A warm gust of wind circled me and a colorful smoke came from my wand as I waved it. "Excelent!" Olivander said. Later that evening when my mom came home she admired my wand. "It's really pretty." She said. And with that I began studying. I only came out to eat and to use the bathroom. The information bubble up. I practised, without my wand of course, untill my jaw ached. Untill finally it was the las day of july. My mom had sent my letter an hour before we went to bed the day before. I sighed and closed my eyes letting my dreams take over.


End file.
